


生日与意外

by Mr_Owl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:04:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Owl/pseuds/Mr_Owl
Summary: 蜘蛛侠怕蜘蛛，在今天之前还是一个秘密……





	生日与意外

即将成年的青少年还要去庆祝儿童节，说起来是不是挺奇怪的。  
但Peter也没办法呀，谁让他在这一天出生呢。  
六月一日不放假，乖宝宝Peter一大早收拾好了自己的小书包准备去上学，还在他问Jarvis要今天早餐的时候还接到了来自May婶婶的祝福短信。  
“祝我的Petey永远童真。”  
Peter无奈的看着短信，一边扭头问躲在智能冰箱上指挥小笨手拌沙拉的Friday他看起来真的很小吗。  
刚刚得到自己思维的lady很人性化地笑了笑，像极了藏好核桃红枣蛋糕准备给他做惊喜的May婶婶。  
“事实上，您在boss的眼里还是个孩子。”  
好吧这是事实，Mr.Stark总叫他kid。  
就在Peter准备享用早餐并去上学的时候，乖乖在他被改造过的手表上呆着的Karen默默出了声。  
“经过确认，您今天的行程不包括上学。”  
“？？？？？”  
——以上，就是Peter失去黄油面包与水果沙拉，被拐上Tony那辆骚包跑车前的所有剧情。  
喜欢睡懒觉的Tony今天不知道怎么回事，起的非常早，就在Peter对Karen的话疑惑不已的时候总裁先生适时出现，为疑惑的kid解答。  
“今天是生日，生日就应该放松，不是吗？”  
随后拉着Peter坐上了他的车，让Jarvis驾驶，自己窝在那里逗还想上学的Peter。  
“可是Mr.Stark……”我还有作业。  
“没人能拒绝Tony Stark的好吗？Peter Parker也不行。”  
独裁专制的总裁先生擅自打断了好孩子发出的想要学习的声音，任性的好像他才是那个过生日不放假的小家伙。  
“……好吧，那么我们现在是要去哪里？”  
Peter对Tony的安排一向没脾气，只能任他折腾，幸好我们的纽约好邻居是一个学习非常好的三好学生，否则按照Tony的任性法，他迟早得在期末考里得到一个红彤彤的“不合格”。  
“不告诉你。”  
“哦。”  
Peter无奈地结束了问话，越发觉得自己才是这段感情中更年长的一个。  
是的，这段感情。  
在pepper小姐毅然决然与Tony Stark解除婚约后半年，一直在侵犯未成年的边缘白鹤亮翅的总裁先生终于伸出了他的狼爪，将崇拜大灰狼的小白兔收入囊中。  
——哦好吧，是崇拜Iron man的Spider man。  
在队长不知第多少次的约谈教育无终后，复联众人也只好接受了他们的领导者带头犯罪的现实。  
May也在瞒不住秘密的小蜘蛛嘴里打听到了一切，在一阵鸡飞狗跳之后疼爱孩子的婶婶还是同意了这段感情，毕竟她早熟的侄子看起来是真的很喜欢那个留着小胡子的男人。  
Peter如愿搬进了复联大厦，成为了复仇者的一员，而Tony则一直在等他成年，一到年纪就带他去结婚。  
哦好像扯远了，我们现在讨论的是糟糕的幼稚成年人Tony与可爱未成年人Peter的生日旅行。  
不出意外，Peter被带到了游乐园。只不过这一个有些与众不同。  
——一个复仇者主题的公园，很酷吧？  
在受到惊吓前Peter是这样认为的。  
一路上不停与自己爱人絮叨学校生活的点点滴滴，并且穿插一些对今天没向他通知就请假的抱怨的Peter在下车看到门口倒吊在园门上的蜘蛛侠后就闭了嘴，迅速用“好酷！”和“哇哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦！！！！！”代替。  
好了，现在的年龄差才正常了。  
淡定冷静的Tony靠在跑车上，直到自己家的小朋友激动到准备爬到那个蜘蛛侠模型边合影时才慢慢悠悠地摘下墨镜，揽着兴奋的小家伙的腰进门。  
——当然不存在收费这一说，这里可是Stark的产业，Tony甚至想专门在这一天为自己的爱人清场，不过想到Peter那个不愿张扬的小性子才作罢。  
有个很省钱的爱人，总裁先生也很无奈。  
被Tony专门去皇后区拐角那家Peter最喜欢的三明治店买的三明治堵上嘴的Peter不能用絮絮叨叨来表现自己的兴奋，只能好奇地乖乖待在年长者的怀里东张西望。  
在接近纪念品区的街边，有一张铺着蓝色桌布的桌子吸引了Peter的注意。  
——那上面放着几个玻璃箱子，关着一些小动物。  
“哦。”  
丝毫没注意到自己嘴上残留着刚刚吃完的那个三明治的酱料，兴奋的小孩不停拉着Tony的衣角碎碎念他多想去看那几只小动物——原本应该去动物园参观的小孩子因为Iron Man的召唤，失去了与可爱小动物亲密接触的机会，天知道Peter多喜欢小动物。  
Tony坏心眼地凑过去吻掉了Peter嘴边的酱料，并成功获得了身后几个小姑娘的惊呼，但厚脸皮的总裁先生不在乎这个，他心情很好地享受着嘴里残留的浓郁酱料味道，环着羞红了脸的Peter到他心心念念的小动物摊位前。  
——事实上Peter不知道，这不是什么满足心愿的时候，而是让大名鼎鼎的蜘蛛侠出糗的时候。  
至少他非常好奇地看那些关在笼子里的冷血动物时他是不知道的。  
摊子边的小姑娘告诉他们，这是为了让大家了解小动物才支起的摊子，希望Peter拍些照片，对这些小生命多加宣传。  
“哇哦，可以拍照的吗？这条蛇真的好酷哦！Mr.Stark你说是这条蛇酷一点还是Loki变成的那条酷？”  
哦stop孩子们！这个不能告诉Loki，否则这个问题真的可能会出现在Thor的被提问单上，难度不亚于“我和你妈掉河里你救谁。”  
小姑娘笑嘻嘻地接过了絮絮叨叨和Tony交流的Peter手中的手机，告诉他自己将帮他拍一些那个用半张黑布盖着的笼子里的黑蜘蛛。  
不知道是Peter的神经过敏还是小姑娘笑得真的有些奇怪，总之他感觉有些不妙。  
但蜘蛛感应没有吱声，他也没怎么在意。  
只是专心和又不老实地在他腰上摸来摸去的爪子作斗争。  
“好的beautiful girl，麻烦你拍一些吧。”  
话刚说完，Peter的手机从笼子口掉了进去。  
——准备从特殊角度拍摄黑蜘蛛的小姑娘手一滑，Peter的手机就这么掉下去与他主人的小伙伴见面了。  
小姑娘和Peter面面相觑。  
“哦抱歉，我的手受伤了，没抓稳。”  
小姑娘展示了她手上的纱布。  
“没事的我可以拿出来的。”  
站在一边看到小姑娘眼中悄悄藏下的那种与Loki即将完成恶作剧的兴奋神情的Tony挑了挑眉，打算拦下准备逞强的未成年。  
“没必要，kid，如果你需要我可以再做一个给你。”  
——是的，再做一个，Peter手里的这个手机是大名鼎鼎的Iron Man的制造品，全天下独一无二。  
“但是Mr.Stark，手机上还有我的学习资料。”  
好吧真是无法拒绝的理由。  
Tony想了想，或许给爱逞强的小孩子一个教训也没什么不好，耸耸肩，站在一边做好了抱住他的kid的准备。  
小姑娘的恶作剧也很争气。  
在Peter强装镇定伸手去拿手机的时候，笼子里原本安安静静并且被冠上“温顺”头衔的黑色大蜘蛛突然弹了起来，把弹跳力超好的蜘蛛侠吓了一跳，成功弹起来跳进了他的爱人怀里。  
Tony强忍着嘴边的笑意，俏皮地眨了眨眼，冲笑得连脸上的小雀斑都开始跳舞的小姑娘，淡然地谴责她的行为。  
“嘿小姑娘，你养的蜘蛛吓到了我养的小蜘蛛。”  
老不正经的还拍了拍Peter的腰，成功再次羞红了Peter的脸。  
“嘿先生，你不能因为我吓到了你的恋人就这么指责我，这只是个可爱的恶作剧，不是吗？”  
小姑娘学着Tony的样子眨眨眼，从笼子里拿出手机要递给还整个挂在Tony身上的Peter，笼子里戴着蜘蛛手套的小手也默默抬起来做了个抱歉的手势。  
Peter这才后知后觉自己被骗了。  
红着脸匆匆拉着Tony走了的Peter不知道这段视频被录了像，在他和Tony的恋情被曝光的同时，还让世人看到了一个之前不为人知的蜘蛛侠。  
——是的，大名鼎鼎的蜘蛛侠怕蜘蛛，这是多么有趣的事情啊。  
在娜塔莎拿着手机大声朗读ins上的内容时，Peter狠狠地在桌子下掐Tony的胳膊——小姑娘掐爱人胳膊的那种力气，和单手锤爆公交车的力度差远了。  
计划好的生日被一只蜘蛛搅乱，就像Peter的人生。  
如果没有这只蜘蛛，他们就很可能永远不会将这段感情公布于众，让世人知道Tony爱Peter，Peter也爱Tony。  
而如果没有当初那只蜘蛛，Iron Man就永远不知道世界上有一个这么热爱他的小孩，在十几年前就与他见过面，并且默默地闯入他的世界再也不离开。  
因果轮回总是让人感叹不已的，但谁在意那么多呢。  
既然上帝安排好了我们要相爱，我们就应该在这一刻安心地坠入爱河，不是吗？  
年长者夸张地痛呼，厚脸皮地讨了一个吻做这一掐的补偿。  
受到了一众复仇者善意的起哄。当然，美国道德标杆——史蒂夫的反应还是最大的一个。  
大厦内，热热闹闹、吵吵闹闹地过着属于复仇者的小日子。大厦外，繁华的纽约按照它的节奏接纳着普通人，从东方日出到华灯夜下。  
时光飞快地流过，只剩美好的回忆在每个人的心里，生生不息。  
我们永远在一起。


End file.
